Club Penguin in 24 hours
by thedarkwarrior66
Summary: These penguins are in for the toughest 24 hours of their lives.
1. Chapter 1

PLEASE READ THIS AUTHORS NOTE: Guys I am so sorry about my other story.I just didnt find time to complete it! I'm so sorry. I could have find time BUT NOW I have a new story! Same penguins Anakinm1, Indeanae,Starwars, Dog, Choppy04 and Dewey02! ITS A CROSSOVER OFF 24 AND CLUB PENGUIN! No Jack Baur isnt going to be in it. Its like 24 but with penguins. Yes real time events and all that stuff. So here its going to start at 12:00 pm and each chapter is an hour. Also Rockhopper, Aunt Artic, Candence , Gary and Sensei are characters aswell also numerous terriosts. REMEMBER IM ONLY A KID!

SO HERE IT IS!

The Following Takes Place Between 12:00 PM And 1:00 PM

It was lunch time in Club Penguin. The group was heading into the pizza parlor. A waiter came up to them. " Is this your group?" he asked them. " Yeah we need a big table." Anakinm1 said to the waiter. " Of course!" He setup a table and gave them menus. " I'm SO glad that we have got the WHOLE day off from the EPF." said Dewey02. " Remember I scored us this day off!" Indeana said with pride. " Whatever!" Dog said. " ARE WE READY TO ORDER!" Anakinm1 said. "YES!" everyone said at once. "Ok. Once the waiter comes around we will just uh ORDER!" The waiter came over. " I came as soon as I heard the word ORDER!" he said. "Whatever." Anakinm1 said rudely. " Ok so 2 pepperonie pizzas and 3 Hawaines." "Yep" the waiter ran outside for some odd reason. " Well I'm going outside." said Dewey02. " Why?" asked Starwars. "For a look at the pets two blocks from here." "Ok" said Choppy04 slowly. Dewey02 walked out.

12:21:30

Dewey02 loked around. She then heard something. Flying. BOOM! She turned around and saw the Pizza Parlor IN FLAMES! "GUYS!" she yelled

12:22:59

12:23:00

Back inside the group was in flames. " WHAT HAPPENED!" Indeanae asked on the ground. They were all on the floor trying to dodge the fire. " DEWEY02 DID THIS!" Starwars yelled above the roaring flames. "HOW DO YOU KNOW!" Anakinm1 yelled. He looked carefully outside Firepenguins were arriving! "YES!" Choppy04 yelled.

12:30:30

Outside Dewey02 was crying. " Oh my god!" she cried. But then THE WHOLE BULDING CALLOPSED!

12:32:40

The group of penguins were stuck underneath the wood of the Pizza Parolor. "Mabye I can use my BARE HANDS to chomp throughe this wood!" Indeanae said. "YEAH RIGHT!" Anakinm1 said. " I sure can!" Dog said. He removed the wood very slowly. Time ticked by.

12:40:58

12:41:58

12:42:58

It was taking way to long when after about ten minutes HE FINALLY MANAGED to make a hole for them. They climb out. All they saw was bodies. Dead bodies lying there. And Dewey02's was one of them! Starwars checked the pulse. " No pulse." he said sadly.

12:53:40

Meanwhile an EPF agent was coming to pick the group up. He arrived in five minutes.

12:56:59

"HELLO!" he yelled. He saw the group of 5 and said "I HAVE TO TAKE YOU BACK TO THE EPF!"

" Why are you yelling?" Anakinm1 asked.

"For dramatic effect" he said. " Lets Go Back the director wants to brief you ON WHAT THE HELL WENT WRONG HERE!"

12:59:57

12:59:58

12:59:59

1:00:00


	2. Chapter 2

The Following takes place between 1:00 pm and 2:00pm

The group headed out of the Plaza in between the Snow Forts. "Here" the EPF agent said handing the five of them pistols. "Why do we need these?" Indeanae asked. "Protection, and after what just happened you will most definately need some!" he replied. They moved straight into the Snow Forts.

" Hold up I'm getting a call." the EPF agent said. The group stopped as he answered the call. " Yeah. I will. I'll get one of them to look behind at all times. Yeah. Bye." The agent hung up.

"Who was it?" Anakinm1 asked as they started moving again. "Director, telling us to be watcful.

We don't want to be followed." They entered the Town. As soon as they passed the Gift Shop

they heard sounds of gunfire. "GET DOWN!" the agent yelled. It was the Pizza Parlor owner. The group fired their guns but he dodged every bullet. "IM GOING TO GO BEHIND!" Choppy04 yelled above the gun fire. "WATCH!" Choppy04's flipper got hit with a bullet. She crawled behind the Coffee Shop and passed the back of the Night Club and took the back door into the Gift shop.

1:15:16

She was in the Gift Shop. She saw the door that went upstairs. She opened and ran.

1:16:40

Back outside in the Town the gunfight continued. He still missed every single bullet but he would run out of ammo soon. And so would they. Bullets whizzed everywhere until the owner collaped into a heap on the ground and Choppy04 was standing with a crowbar. "Did it!" she said. The EPF agent went inside the gift shop. The rest of the group followed. They were on the rooftop now too.

Suddenly a bunch of penguins in suits came running in to the area. They were EPF agents.

One ran up to the group on the rooftop. "Pancakes" he said shaking the groups flippers. "We watched the entire gun fight back at the EPF. We decided to come in the Coffee Shop truck."

"Cool!" Dog and StarWars said. They clamered into the truck and drove off.

1:36:46

They were driving through the Dock. No penguins in sight. But as they enterd the Beach there were penguins scattering everywere. They stopped. Then they heard someone get out of the front of the truck and yell out in a megaphone. " ATTENION PENGUINS! IT IS SAFE TO RETURN TO THE PLAZA, SNOW FORTS,TOWN AND DOCK AREAS!" They started to drive off again. "The body of that unconsious pizza guy is being transported in that small car behind us." Pancakes said.

Choppy04 was also in a separate vehical being transported to medical. They all could tell she was going to live.

1:45:37

They arrived at the EPF. They clambered out the truck. They walked inside, past the fake phone

and into lift. There sat the director. At the table HIMSELF!

1:59:57

1:59:58

1:59:59

2:00:00


End file.
